Otra obsesión
by ZoFudo legend VV
Summary: Endo se a enamorado de Kazemaru ¡coincidencia! Kazemaru también ¿será el destino?   obvio YAOI ¡yeah!
1. Chapter 1

Yo otra vez, con Kazemaru y Endo, esto es como un drabble pero no es un drabble ¿ok?, seran como otros dos capitulos más (no se librarán de mí tan facil)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Level- 5, ¡tu ganas! lo acepto inazuma eleven es solo tuyo T^T (por ahora jejejeje ¬¬)

* * *

**Otra obsesión**

En la vida existen cosas que necesariamente deben pasar, no conocemos alguien hasta después de estar con él, no nos enamoramos hasta tratarlo, nadie sabe su destino…

Todo comenzó desde el día en que buscaba más integrantes para el club de futbol soccer, necesitaban más jugadores o el club desaparecería. Endo caminaba por la escuela, y entonces lo vio, en aquella pista de carreras, lo sorprendió su velocidad, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ka-Kaze-Kazema, ¡KAZEMARU!, sí, su nombre era ese. Era el mejor velocista del club de atletismo, había ganado varias carreras a nivel nacional, era de los mejores, Kazemaru.

Llego al club de futbol y ya no había nadie, su mente solo pensaba en el chico que había visto, solo pensaba en Kazemaru, ¿por qué todo era Kazemaru?, se supone que él amaba el futbol, entonces por qué solo pensaba en Kazemaru ¡por qué!, sacudió su cabeza y se marchó a casa, de seguro mañana sería un mejor día.

Endo debía practicar solo, necesitaba despejar su mente, llegó a la cancha y comenzó a patear el balón de un lado a otro de la cancha, de pronto se detuvo, sintió la mirada y levantó la vista, era aquel chico, era Kazemaru.

El peliazul le saludo cordialmente y luego se ofreció a practicar con él, Endo sintió algo extraño en el pecho pero no supo con exactitud lo que significaba, ambos estuvieron jugando hasta que los últimos rayos del sol matizaron el cielo con hermosos tonos rojizos.

-Kazemaru ¿tienes hambre?, ¿qué te parece si vamos por un plato de fideos?

-claro, vamos

Ambos se dirigieron a aquel restaurante cada uno pidió un plato de fideos y comenzaron a hablar de soccer, Kazemaru solo le sonreía y Endo sentía aquel sentimiento raro en el pecho de nuevo, se intensificaba más y más.

Salieron del establecimiento y tomaron rumbos distintos, se despidieron con un fuerte apretón de manos sellando así su pacto, volverse a ver para jugar soccer juntos, para ser los mejores ya que el peliazul había prometido unirse al club.

* * *

Juro que esto sera lo menos pervertido que pueda resistirme a escribir ¡resistiré mis deseos de empalar, digo, emparentar chicos!

¡Merci από leggere y さよなら friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Si segundo capitulo, me siento feliz, ya termine la historia jejeje

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Level- 5, es tuyo por el momento, pienso hacer algo, algun día ¬¬

* * *

***Perdí, lo he perdido***

Lo había citado en la terraza, sabía que lo que sentía por él era algo extraño, algo que la sociedad no aceptaba del todo, pero, pero a él le importaba un reverendo pepino lo que creyeran o dijeran de él, lo importante era Kazemaru.

-Miyasaka, ¿esperaste mucho? –esa voz interrumpió su pensamiento

-c-claro que no –respondió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-disculpa si me tarde –Kazemaru sonrió

-no hay problema –iba a sonreírle pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que su compañero llevaba un balón en las manos.

¡Qué importa!, si llevaba el balón o no, en ese momento no tenía importancia alguna, lo importante es lo que debía decirle a Kazemaru, tenía una oportunidad y no debía desaprovecharla, no todos los días tenía al peliazul sólo para él.

-¿Miyasaka ocurre algo? –pregunto Kazemaru ante el silencio repentino de su amigo –debo decirte algo importante

Era algo importante pero ¿qué?, el rubio ansiaba saber lo que le diría ¿acaso sería correspondido?

-¿Qué quieres decirme? –Miyasaka comenzó a temblar un poco, estaba emocionado

-esto marcará mi vida, es un cambio repentino, medite esta decisión y…

-… -sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse

-¡eh decidido apoyar al equipo de futbol!

Miyasaka sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho, en su corazón, en su alma y en su orgullo al mismo tiempo, todo se desmoronaba, se había entusiasmado en vano –_soy un estúpido_ –pensó

-¿qué opinas? –Kazemaru lo vio con curiosidad

-si es lo que quieres está bien, suerte Kazemaru

-gracias amigo –le dio un tierno abrazo fraternal y luego se despidió porque tenía su primer entrenamiento.

El otro agradeció que se marchara casi enseguida, así no sufriría más, no lo vería ahora, no lo verían llorar por su fracaso, por Kazemaru.

* * *

waa estoy inspirada, esperen el proximo capi, ahora lo subo ñ_ñ

¡Merci από leggere y さよなら friends!


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capitulo, siento que muero XD !

* * *

**Disclaimer:** solo por que es inazuma eleven, Level- 5, solo porque es inazuma eleven

* * *

***Febrero loco***

La amistad de Endo y Kazemaru se fortaleció hasta el hecho de que ambos sintieran la necesidad de estar juntos, ya habían pasado por varios obstáculos como los emperadores oscuros, y los habían superado juntos, ambos sentían lo mismo pero era a la vez algo enfermizo, pues nadie contaba con que Endo era extremadamente celoso.

Día de San Valentín o del amor y la amistad, el día más horrible en la vida de Kazemaru, no fue fácil escapar de sus ex compañeros de atletismo, de Reika, de Miyasaka ni de cientos de fan-girls. Lo único lindo fue escapar con Endo a la habitación de este último y charlar, comiéndose el pastel de chocolate que le dio Miyazaka a Kazemaru.

Las cosas estaban muy bien hasta que Endo pregunto

-¿quién te dio el pastel? –dijo sonriendo

-me lo dio Miyasaka –respondió inocentemente, no se acordaba de los celos

-Miyaska –Endo lo observo con molestia

-…

-pues si tanto te quiere es mejor que vallas con él –Endo se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación

-Endo solo fue un regalo –le sigue

-sí, pues ve agradecerle –bajando las escaleras

-solo es mi migo -siguiéndolo

-si como no –llega al recibidor

-Endo –Kazemaru le sonríe con nervios

-¡vete! –Endo señala la puerta

-¡bien!, ¡como tú quieras! –Kazemaru se puso sus tenis y salió corriendo de la casa, estaba muy molesto, odiaba que Endo fuera así de inmaduro.

Llegó a la esquina y vio a sus "perseguidores" por lo que decidió tomar un atajo. Aquel sitio era solitario y de pronto vio a una persona sentada en el piso, era Hiroto.

Por lo que se veía, el pelirojo estaba llorando, Kazemaru se sentó junto a el

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Kazemaru, yo… discutí con Midorikawa –limpio sus lágrimas

-¿Por qué?

-porque no lo bese

- ¿por qué?

-pues no sé cómo, nunca eh hecho eso

-lo lamento, me gustaría ayudarte pero

-¿enserio?

-claro

-enséñame

-¿a qué?

-a besar

-pero somos amigos

-pues por eso, porque somos amigos

-yo…

-anda, por favor

-…

Lo mira con insistencia

-está bien –se pone frente a él –es sencillo, sólo toma suavemente a Mido-chan por la cabeza, acércalo hacia ti y bésalo suavemente –hace lo que mencionó

Instantáneamente se separan, solo era para enseñarle pero

-K-Kazemaru

-Endo

-no es lo que te imaginas, Kazemaru solo me… -Hiroto trata de aclararlo pero

-calla Hiroto te creí mi amigo y a ti (señala al peliazul) te creí mi novio

Endo se fue, por su mente solo pasaba el hecho de que Kazemaru había besado a Hiroto, se creía el peor de los tontos, creyó en Kazemaru, iba a disculparse por sus estúpidos celos que al parecer no eran tan estúpidos.

* * *

¡ENDO TONTO!

esperen el proximo capi, ya voy

¡Merci από leggere y さよなら friends!


	4. Chapter 4

ultimo capitulo, ¡LOCURA TOTAL!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** algun día level-5, algun día, por ahora inazuma eleven sigue siendo tuyo

* * *

***Con esa disculpa ¿Quién no cede?***

-¿me has perdonado verdad? –se abraza a Endo

-sí, debí dudar de ti antes

-¿para qué?

-para recibir antes esto

Ambos se besan y se cubren con una sábana, agradeciendo a sus padres su ausencia de dos semanas.

**Flashback**

-¿Qué hago ahora?

-lo siento mucho Kazemaru

-no te preocupes

-¡ve a consolarlo!

-¿cómo?

-no seas inocente hoy, sobretodo, no te contengas en tus actos

-creí que el inocente eras tu

-pues lo vi con Heat y Nepper

-¡pervertido! –dijo mientras se marchaba

-por lo que estoy viendo creo que el pervertido es otro, o pronto lo será, ¡Mido-chan!, prepárate para un gran beso

Kazemaru corrió a casa de Endo, perdería la poca dignidad e inocencia que le quedaba pero todo sería por su Endo.

Al llegar a su casa empujo la fuerza y entró, encontrándose con Endo en la cocina, comiendo onigiris.

-¡que haces aquí!

Kazemaru lo abrazó y besó apasionadamente, Endo correspondió, esque el sentir los labios de Kazemaru sobre los de él era jodidamente fatídico, siempre que lo besaba el no hacía más que corresponder como un tonto, le encantaba sentirlo, tenerlo y sobre todo estaba deseando poseerlo

-¿ya me perdonaste?, se que no deví hacer lo que hize, solo quería que Midorikawa y Hiroto fueran felices a costa de que yo arruine mi felicidad

-Kazemaru, lamento ser tan celoso

-no te preocupes

Los dos se miraron y luego Endo volvió a besar a Kazemaru ambos se dejaron envolver en el momento y volvieron a sentir la necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro.

-Endo

-quiero hacerlo

-no es lo que iba a decir

-¿no?

-no, yo solo iba a decir que sabes a onigiri

Ambos sonrieron y sin saber como, en un parpadeo ya estaban comenzando a quitarse la ropa en la habitación de Endo.

**Fin del Flashback **

Por otro lado Midorikawa estaba acostado junto a Hiroto

-entonces Kazemaru -dijo el peliverde

-sí

-entonces fue con Endo para

-ajá

-am, sólo espero que Kazemaru pueda sentarse

-¿por qué?

-porque yo no podré hacerlo

**-/-**

Volviendo con Endo y Kazemaru:

-me has perdonado

-sí

-me amas

-sí

-ya no seras celoso

-sí

-¿sí?

-quiero decir que sí ya no seré celoso

-más te vale

-tu dejaras a Miyasaka

-nunca eh tenido nada que ver con el

-¿seguro?

-¿estas dudando de mí?

-no pero

-¡ENDO!

-lo siento

-yo lo sentí, no tú

-pervertido

-mira quien lo dice -ve a Endo y le sonríe

Ese fue el inicio de la relación más linda del equipo, la relación que seguirá soportando de todo, incluyendo doujins, fanfics, imágenes, videos, etc.

**.:FIN:.**

* * *

Jajaja los puentes vacacionales inspiran mi alma, espero que le haya gustado

la poxima historia será de Tsunami y Tachimukai ¿les gustaría un lemmon?, diganme para agregarlo

¡Merci από leggere y さよなら friends!


End file.
